now the pain is my pleasure (cause nothing could measure)
by S.J Carter
Summary: sticks and stone may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me/ or the one where I wrote about Klaus' bdsm kink. ―-KlausHayley


**notes:** for klayley week, day 4 (control).

**setting: **missing moment in tvd 4x16/ or the one where klaus introduces hayley to his 'red room of pain'

**warnings: **nsfw, bondage, paddling, dub-con, manipulation

* * *

**now the pain is my pleasure (cause nothing could measure)**

"sticks and stones  
may break my bones  
but chains and whips  
excite me."

* * *

She pulls at the binds, wrists sore from the tightness of the leather straps. Hayley struggles to remember how exactly she wound up in his bed, all tied up and helpless, although, she does recall yet another night spent negotiating pointless deals with a certain hybrid. And drink after drink, being poured down her throat. Hayley remembers his laugh, loud and proud as it rings in her ears.

She remembers the little things, things that have nothing to do with the fact that Klaus Mikaelson was standing before her with a red leather riding crop in his hand.

"I see you've finally woken up, little wolf." He approaches her, watching her fight with the binds, wrists all red from trying too hard. "Pulling at them only tightens the binds, sweetheart."

Hayley looks up at him, face covered in fright. It's a look he loves, a look he longs to see on her pretty visage. Her worried eyes and wide-mouthed expression turns him breathless.

There really is something arousing about her fear.

"What are you going to do to me?" Hayley asks, voice quivering.

Klaus frowns then, letting the tip of the crop touch her belly, he guides it up her body, making a straight line until he reaches the hollow of her throat.

"Now now little wolf," he whispers, hearing her heart beat louder. "I wouldn't do anything to harm you. After all, you are still of great use to me." He sadistically tells her, slipping the crop under her blouse. "Killing you would be a waste."

Hayley holds in a gasp, as she is well aware of the fact that Klaus could show her things far worse that death.

"So," he interrupts her thoughts, rubbing the thick crop between her breasts, causing her to release a shuddering breath as he skims over her chest with one hand. "Anytime you want me to stop, just use your safeword."

Hayley raises a brow. "Safeword?" She repeats, sounding a little confused.

"You have to pick a safeword darling," he let her know, while his fingers run across the shell of her bra, playing with the lacy cloth covering her breasts. "Or I won't know when to stop."

Hayley nods, back arching while his thumbs rub tiny circles around her nipples through the fabric of her bra. "Oh…okay," she says, in a breathy voice.

"What's your safeword?" Klaus asks.

The heat continues to build between Hayley's thighs as she struggles to concentrate. She can only place her focus on the small, little black birds, peaking out of his shirt, skin painted charcoal dark as the tattoo stands out on such pale white flesh.

"Feather," Hayley sighs, and Klaus removes his hands and pulls the crop out of her shirt.

"_Feather,_" he repeats, a little flattered by her choice. "All right then," quickly, Klaus places his hands back on her blouse, pulling at the fabric and tearing the cloth in two as the pearl colored buttons fly right off. "Let's begin." He grins, sadistically.

And Hayley wonders if she should already be using her safe word.

**; ;**

Of course, the crop and the binds are only a preview. There's more to come, a lot more, in fact.

"What about these?" Klaus asks, dangling the nipple clamps over her head. "Can I use these on you?"

She finds his curiosity quite intriguing. The fact that he took the time to ask her about her limits, hard and soft, what she had tried before and what she had to try, including what she had always wanted to try but never got the chance too, meant a lot to her. Hayley didn't really expect him to be so attentive.

She shrugs at the nipple clamps. "That depends," she honestly says, sounding a little hesitant. "How much do they hurt?"

Klaus raises both brows in realization. "I wouldn't know," he softly tells her. "I'm afraid that I've never tried them on myself, sweetheart."

Hayley shakes her head. He nods, tossing the nipple clamps away. Then, Klaus pulls out a small wooden paddle. He smiles at it, reminiscing at the countless times he'd used it before.

Hayley offers him a curious look.

"This?" He questions, as he's caught a little off-guard by her sudden interest in the paddle. "Really?" He sounds a bit amused.

"Just…" Hayley hesitates again, wondering if he'll be angered by her suggestion. "Not too hard, all right?" She pouts at him, and Klaus nods again.

His fingers dance along the length of her legs, unbuttoning her jeans and slowly pushing the zipper down as he placed his mouth on her breast. His tongue lashes around her nipple, flicking it restlessly as Hayley calls his name. She can feel the wetness gathering between her legs, as he helps her shimmy out of her jeans.

Her panties come off next, as Klaus does nothing but lay butterfly kisses down the line of her stomach. His mouth is about to slip between her legs. Until he suddenly pulls away and Hayley can feel the coldness of the paddle as it touches the right side of her arse.

He can tell how anxious she is, just by the way she looks at him. Klaus lightly taps her skin, and Hayley does nothing but buck up against him. The next time, he's a little harsher, making her release a small whimper. Her skin starts to redden by his third try.

But still, she urges him go on.

He moves the paddle to the other cheek, light strikes becoming harder and harder as he tries his best to guess her limit, pulls away from her when she's a little too loud and Klaus understands that she's had enough.

Afterwards, Klaus pulls at the binds around her wrists. He quickly unties her and lets her throw her arms around his neck. She pulls him in for a kiss, tender and soft lips pressing against his maw-shaped mouth as he tries to get a hold of the paddle once again. He ends up lightly tapping it against her clit.

Hayley moans in to their kiss, fingers weaved in to his curls and hips rolling at the light sensation.

He smirks against her lips, lifting the paddle for the second time. Hayley releases his mouth, eyes landing on the wooden object as she impatiently waits for it to touch her skin. It was a given that he liked to be in control, still, Hayley never expected Klaus to be this teasing.

He rubs her inner thighs with the paddle. "Is this all right love?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" He's still teasing her, questions after question, comment after comment.

"It's fine, Klaus." She sounds impatient and angry, teeth gritting and words slurring. Klaus can't help but chuckle in to her ear.

"Be patient, little wolf." He advises her. "After all, I have countless surprises in store for you," he taunts her, and she smiles at the thought of it all.

Hayley rolls them over, nibbling on his earlobe. "I can't wait," she playfully says, as she knows that, by now, Klaus probably regrets freeing her from her binds.

* * *

**notes: **(runs away in embarrassment). Hope you liked it!


End file.
